Misconception
by anonymous9728
Summary: Max is angst galore. Phoebe is confused, but what she knows is that she loves him more than she should.


"The cheesiness is extremely appalling it literally makes me shiver in disgust."

"I know you can't stand the movie Max, but its rated 8.9 on-"

"Let me guess. Its directed along the lines of love at first sight, separation, followed by reconciliation after many years, a threat to their love, unapproved marriage by both families, tension, ending with a sad protagonist death that will probably leave you in tears." Max glanced at Phoebe. "Am I about half right?"

Phoebe frowned, "Do you have to be such a buzz-kill Max?"

Not bothering to answer her question, Max pulled himself upright, hands shoved into the deep confines of his jean pockets, he wordlessly strolled for his nearby slide.

"Alright, fine. We can watch something else."

He sent her an odd look, probably judging her by the concept of flattery considered she thought he wanted to watch anything with her in the first place. He wanted to voice his thoughts, but negated the notion, settling for a more less platonic method.

"Look, I get you're trying to uplift me or whatever it is you're trying of which I probably won't approve, but I'm fine, I'm not bored, and even if I was, what makes you think watching movies with you would make me, not bored?" he asked plainly, sliding down his slide without acknowledging her pout.

xXx

An online poll.

As usual, Bradford transcended his personal affairs into his professional affairs. He was grumpy all morning after another 'mother' stood him up at François' Delight. Naturally, everyone at school made fun of him, specifically the girls. In retaliation to the disfigurement of his emotions, he appealed to an online poll. Which involved the entire female populace of HiddenVille high to partake in, except the males.

The point was to garner votes for any specific sophomore male in the school - the sophomore with the most votes gets to choose the girl of his choice including seniors, as a date to the suburban first class restaurant François' Delight. The reservation for two Bradford had set up for himself was naught, so he decided to use that as a prize for the individual with the most votes.

Which explained the sole reason Phoebe was indecisively scrolling her thumb numb.

"Morris Peters, combs his hair a tad too much to the left. Mathew Rollins, cute guy but definitely not my type," she chanted scrolling further. "Marcel Linus, a definite no no.." Her finger scrolled further, until a name she was all too familiar with slid up her screen, compelling her to sit up straight, probably understanding and acknowledging the gravity of the situation.

xXx

"So, who'd you vote for?" he asked, not bothering to look at her. "Is it sissy-boy Campbell?"

"Uh, yes, you could put it like that."

"What do you mean? Its either you voted for him or not."

"I-I guess I did."

This time, he did look at Phoebe, pondering on why she seemed to keep her answer contradictory since he didn't see what the big deal was. So what if they were forced to vote? Its just another means of inconspicuously showing their affection for their love ideals, or so it was to him.

"What do you think your chances are?"

"I don't know, and I can't find it in me to actually care about something so fickle and frivolous." he answered instantly, with a careless shrug.

"Are you serious?"

"Why does it concern you that much? You didn't vote for me did you?"

"Of course not! What makes you think-"

"Then I find reason not to be bothered with needless queries Phoebe."

Silence.

"I bet you'll take Courtney out to that date if you were to win right? Since you have a crush on her and all."

"If it comes down to that, I'll simply hack the software rendering the stupid poll and nullify any chances of me winning."

"Why would you do that?" she asked in disbelief, regarding him with an expectant stare.

"If it will get you off my back then I'll definitely make sure not to win."

"Off your back? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're staunched on the thought of me having a crush on Courtney, which I don't because I honestly can't see myself harbour any sort of affection for another person, except a select few." he murmured the last part.

She frowned.

"Its not as if you'll win anyway."

"That's exactly what I'm counting on."

She flicked the side of his head, smiling when he flinched.

"You've got to stop doing that, it hurts." he remarked, eyes clenched, caressing the site of the stinging, precisely his temple.

"You were being 'angsty' again." she returned, nuking the remote from his grasp.

He groaned and scratched at his chest while filing away to his lair.

"Mom said to take out the garbage before you lock yourself in your lair again."

"You do it!"

He was gone.

"I do everything for you, you just don't realize it, unappreciative jerk." she mumbled, somewhat downtrodden when sadness settled within as she watched his back disappear through the dark hallway.

xXx

He had his 'ThunderPack' rounded in his lair.

"Max!" she called out, nearly tripping over the small staircase as she made into his lair, not bothering to greet his friends who's heads traveled towards her upon her entrance.

Gideon perked up.

"Babe! I hope you got your looks ready because I-"

"I didn't vote for you Gideon." she claimed flatly.

He sulked. "Are you-"

"Yes I'm sure."

Max shook his head and sent her a displeased look. "As amusing as this is, what do you want?"

She brightened all of a sudden, directing her attention towards him, failing to keep the excitement off her face. "You won!"

"Dude!" Oyster squealed.

"Wolfgang!"

Max didn't appease to their upbeat mood.

"That's rather unfortunate."

"You could always forward me your reservation if you don't want it," Gideon chimed in. "That way, me and my lady can enjoy-"

"Gideon, for the last time. We. Aren't. Dating."

"Give it time honey. Just give it time."

Phoebe shook her head.

"So, since you won't be going-"

"Wait, come to think of it, isn't- tomorrow family movie night?" he asked, half of him already expecting the answer to be yes, but confirmation didn't hurt.

Phoebe nodded.

"Then I'm going."

Phoebe visibly sulked, a frown adorning her facial features, crossing her arms. "You're just using that as an excuse to ditch family movie night."

"Of course I am, family movie nights suck."

Phoebe bit her lip. "So, uh, you're taking... Courtney?"

Max merely rose an eyebrow at her strange inquiry.

"You definitely have to take Courtney! That goes without question brosif!"

"Wolfgang!"

"Or, you could be a generous friend and forward the reservation to me, your obvious best friend, so I can take your lovely sister out to dinner."

Phoebe sighed, closing her eyes.

xXx

He was gone.

And Phoebe felt his glaring absence. She wasn't feeling keen on watching comics with her family either. Fumbling beneath her blanket she clenched the tears away, sadness never swayed well with her. Maybe if she slept, the day would be over and everything would return back to normal-

"Pheebs?"

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Max?"

She was a twirl of blue and pink as she staggered out of her bed sheets to regard her twin standing at her door with his hands deeply shoved into his pockets.

"Were you sleeping?"

"Uh, no, I was uh-? Wait, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to-"

He stepped in as his stern yet magnificent cologne hit her nostrils, nearly swaying her at how manly it was and how it perfectly asserted his stoic nature.

"She couldn't show up."

"She... ditched you?"

He sent her an unamused look. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with me, but seeing as you're in the mood of showboating with the rest of the family." he left it at there, shrugged and turned for her door.

"Wait!"

She grasped his shoulder and turned him to face her, stepping back with her cheeks feeling of strong purpose as a diagonal scarlet swept across her cheeks having noticed the proximity of their faces.

"I-d love to... I mean I'd like to come with you." she stammered, seeing his expression literally in wonder of what and how she chose her wording. "I-I mean, Dad's picking the movie we're going to watch and we all know-"

"Five minutes and I'm gone." Was his curt response, walking out of her door.

xXx

"Mom, dad, Max and I are going out."

"But its family movie night."

"I know dad, but Max won the poll and decided to take me -"

"Don't flatter yourself Phoebe, I merely invited you to accompany me."

"Alright, don't you guys come back home late. Max, protect your sister, Phoebe, make sure Max stays clear of any girls who tend to get too touchy because we all know how adorable your brother is." Barb said, softly pinching at her son's cheeks who disapproved of the gesture.

Max wordlessly pulled away from his mother, heedlessly pulling Phoebe towards the door.

xXx

The night was well spent with just the two of them enjoying a tranquil evening of an extravagant dinner.

He closed the door behind him as Phoebe carefully stepped around considered the lights were off and the faint hue illumination from the moon didn't help her vision much.

"That place sucked. The food tasted much like Barb's cooking, not to mention the service was poor. Suffice to say Bradford's poor taste in women is equivalent to his poor etiquette."

Phoebe shook her head and flicked his head.

"You are being 'angsty' again."

"Alright, that's it."

Max tackled her onto the sofa and hefted himself on top of her while holding one of her arms to the side with the other against his side.

"M-Max! Get off! You're crushing me!"

"Are you insinuating that I'm fat?"

Phoebe saw the flicker in his eyes and how his face bathed in the moonlight, modifying his appearance to the point it caused butterflies to suddenly pop up in her stomach, said butterflies started flapping, flapping which became relentless the longer she stared at him.

"I-I have a confession."

He rose an eyebrow that more or less condescendingly prodded her to elaborate. She tried not to, but her mouth grew a mind of its own as it moved.

"I voted for you."

His face didn't betray any emotion, which she didn't know to regard whether as a bad or good sign, but further thinking was incinerated when he made to respond.

"Did the food do something to you?"

"No."

He hummed and inched further down to her face.

"You think I'm attractive?"

"That's just it." she replied brazenly, surprising herself, closing her eyes. "I don't **think** you're attractive.."

Her hands found way to the back of his masculine neck, over layed, and mustered enough courage to pull his face down to hers, as she wasted no time in pressing her red lips against his.

"I **know** your are." she finished, apprehensive heart bouncing out of anticipation and indescribable fear. Retracting, Phoebe herself raised his head, keeping her eyes closed, fearing the worst at her bold, unfathomable action.

But what she didn't expect was to feel the tell tale return of his lips on her own. Nanoseconds, she remained frozen, before acclimating to the weird set up and kissed him back without abandon, shedding a tear knowing this was a once in a lifetime opportunity she had to shed some light on her confused feelings.

Cool air wisped on her wet lips when Max divorced from them, her eyes fluttering open to notice an alien expression on his face: an honest smile, somewhat smirk-ish. She couldn't help but smile, feeling him wipe away the tear trail.

"I love you." she revealed softly. "...always have."

"I do too."

"What?" She couldn't help but ask.

"...love myself."

"Jerk," she croaked out in humor, flicking the side of his face although softly, experiencing what they described heartful content.

"I too harbour the feeling of love for you."

"But I thought you said-"

"I know what I said." he interjected. "But you're too impulsive to remember I mentioned 'except a select few'."

"One could call it misconception." she uttered with a laugh, pulling him into another kiss. "... but what do I know?"

 ** _\- End -_**


End file.
